This invention relates generally to logical games, and, more particularly, to three dimensional manipulative puzzles. It is known to provide manipulative games wherein a plurality of elements have visual indicia and where the object of the game is to achieve a predefined pattern of indicia via a series of consecutive moves of the game's elements. For a successful game it is important not only to challenge a player with a logical or manipulative task but to present an attractive tangible design and an attractive idea behind a particular implementation of the game.